


Ornaments & Mistletoe

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki hates Christmas, but Tony loves it. Tony always convinces him to come over and help him decorate. Loki can't refuse, after all, he's long been in love with the man and just being around Tony makes Christmas enjoyable.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 50
Kudos: 363





	Ornaments & Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Rest assured everyone, I am still kicking!  
> This month has just been... a shitshow ^^;; Life combined with a laptop that imploded has left me offline for most of the month. I have only just got my new laptop. I luckily have all my documents but this month has been _crazy_.  
> I shall endeavour to get to comment replies in the coming weeks/new year.  
> For anyone waiting on SYT, I am not sure I'll be able to update this month, sorry! But I will do my best to get the chapter written and posted soon :)  
> For now, enjoy some Christmas fluff! Happy holidays everyone whether you celebrate this holiday, a different one, or nothing at all. Have a fabulous day however you wish ♥

Loki hated Christmas, he had since he was small. It was an excuse for the extended Odinson family to get together. A time for all the children to tease and bully him. For Thor to join in and otherwise ignore him. For Odin to complain about his many failings and for his mother to distractedly console him in between playing hostess to the adults flooding their house. It was rare he received a gift he liked. He hated all the food and _noise_ that came with it. 

It left Loki either sullen, in trouble or alone. Often, all three.

When he’d grown older, Christmas had not improved, and after moving out, he’d enjoyed the bliss that came from _never_ celebrating it.

Then, of course, he’d met Tony Stark.

Tony had experienced similar, negative situations at Christmas, only instead of turning the holiday into a topic of disgust like Loki, he’d chosen to recreate the holiday with _better_ experiences. Loki had shaken his head at the man when he’d found out and had maintained his ‘Grinch-like’ behaviour (as Tony called it).

Yet, despite his continued dislike for the holiday, whenever Tony had asked him to help decorate, come over to celebrate, or wear a Christmas jumper, Loki had always found himself giving in.

The only time he hadn’t was the previous year. Odin had fallen sick and he’d been forced to fly home. The old man had recovered, but he’d been stuck in Europe for the entire month. He’d hated every second and while he _had_ enjoyed seeing his mother, he was equally glad to be far away from them all.

He’d also, much to his frustration, missed _Tony_. 

Oh, he was infatuated with the other man, that wasn’t news. But he’d been mortified to realise that with every picture Tony sent asking his opinion on the tree and the stockings, he missed _setting up Christmas_ with him too.

He missed the complaints about the eggnog. He missed taking over the baking because Tony would turn everything to a crisp. He missed ordering Tony around and arguing over the best way to hang the Christmas lights.

Over the years, Tony had made Christmas _fun_ and something to look forward to. He’d done something Loki had thought was impossible.

_Or perhaps it’s just because you’re with him._

But Loki didn’t like to listen to that voice. It was the voice the reminded him how attractive, kind and funny the other man was. It was the voice that whispered things like _kiss him_ and _tell him how you feel._

But Loki knew it would be a mistake to do that. They’d been friends for years, any chance for more was long gone and he had to accept it.

It didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy setting up Christmas with Tony. 

The man had invited him over early in the morning of the 1st. Decorating Tony’s penthouse apartment took an entire day. It wasn’t just the monumental Christmas tree that needed setting up, it was decorating every room and space. Tony also insisted they make gingerbread and various other treats to ‘ _start the month off right_ ’.

Loki always grumbled, but deep-down, he felt a soft thrill every time. They were decorating the man’s home. It was just the two of them, Christmas music was playing and they were bickering. It felt like they were a _couple_.

Not, that Loki ever breathed that thought aloud. It was his own little secret. The thing that made every holiday with Tony feel _special_.

“How are the cookies going?” Tony asked, bounding into the room. 

Tony’s hand immediately went for the mixing bowl, but Loki yanked it away, well used to the man’s self-sampling.

“They will be better if you stop eating them.”

“ _Attempting_ ,” Tony countered, pouting. “You never let me have some.”

“I made that mistake once,” Loki drawled.

The first year, he hadn’t guarded the batter. Tony had eaten half and there had been barely enough for any cookies. He’d then complained every day until Loki had shown up to make new ones.

“But, if I eat them today, you can come over and make more tomorrow,” Tony said, flashing a smile.

Loki’s heart skipped, but he refused to let it show.

“I do this for you _once_ a year, Tony. Do not push your luck.”

Tony sighed, but unlike the dramatic affair Loki had expected, Tony actually sounded disheartened.

Loki’s attention had drifted to the recipe to make sure he had everything right, but his attention swung back to Tony. 

The man had plastered on a smile but it wasn’t his usual, natural beam.

“Tony-”

“Hey, so, I thought maybe you should come and check out the tree.” 

He started to turn away but Loki caught his arm. Tony looked back; his eyes unusually wide and worried. Loki couldn’t understand the nerves, because, surely Tony knew by now that his gruff behaviour wasn’t _real_? They’d been doing this for five years, surely he’d long caught on?

“Tony,” he said. “You know I-”

“Totally want to check out the tree,” Tony interrupted. “Yup.”

“ _Tony-_ ”

“You said it was bad last year. Only figures that it was, since you weren’t here. So, now you need to fix it. And put up the star. I can’t reach it myself.”

“ _Tony!_ ” Loki snapped, his tone getting sharper. “Stop blathering and changing the subject. I am not detesting my time here, whatever you might be thinking.”

Tony blinked. “You aren’t?”

“If I was, you would not have been able to make me agree past the first year.”

Tony blinked again, but he was also starting to smile.

“Really?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Why _else_ did you think I came here every year?”

“Uh, because it was easier to just say yes then have me bug you all month?” Tony asked, but he was already grinning.

“I assure you, that would not be enough if I despised it.”

Tony was back to beaming – and yet, there was still something catching at the corners. Something that still seemed _worried_ somehow, but Loki still couldn’t pinpoint why.

“Okay,” Tony said. “Now you really _have_ to see the tree.”

“I feel as though you have done something to it,” Loki said warily.

“Well… not _exactly_.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “You have not chosen novelty ornaments again, have you?”

 _That_ disaster had found Loki completely stripping the tree and almost burning the entire box of decorations. Tony had laughed himself hoarse, falling off the couch as Loki tried to comprehend _what_ Tony had been thinking. 

Later, he'd wondered if Tony hadn’t done it purely for his reaction – and to make Loki go shopping with him for new decorations.

Still feeling wary about what Tony had in store, he started to exit the kitchen, but Tony stopped him, holding up his hands.

“Wait. Close your eyes.”

“What?” Loki demanded.

“Come on. You trust me, right?” 

Tony was smiling, but his nerves only seemed to be growing.

“To an extent,” Loki downplayed automatically.

Tony didn’t roll his eyes, instead he held out his hand and asked quietly, “Trust me?”

Loki’s heart pounded and he looked between Tony’s face and his hand. It only took him a moment to place his hand in Tony’s and close his eyes.

Tony gently led him out of the kitchen and into the living room. The tree was normally visible from the kitchen, but this year, Tony had placed it near the television, out of Loki’s sight. He’d been disappointed as he normally shot commentary at Tony as he worked. He also used the man’s distraction to simply watch him. It wasn’t just the attractive sight he made in a Christmas jumper and tight jeans - it was the soft smile on his face and bright eyes as he looped beads and tinsel. It was one of the few times a year that Loki could look with very little fear of being caught.

But he felt this was a reasonable trade-off. Tony didn’t hold hands and the warmth of his touch spread throughout Loki’s chest.

They walked slowly and carefully through the penthouse. Tony gave soft remarks ‘ _be careful, there’s a box_ ’ or ‘ _cords to your right_ ’. Loki didn’t trip over anything, but he did believe Tony was making a large production when it wasn’t necessary.

How different could the tree be this year?

But Loki wouldn’t complain when his hand was in Tony’s.

When Tony brought him to a stop, Loki was disappointed to feel the man tug his hand free.

“Okay,” Tony said, sounding nervous. “Open them.”

Loki did as he was told and looked at the tree. It wasn’t decorated. Everything was on the floor waiting for their combined effort. Tony had hung up garlands and tinsels on the wall but the tree was bare but for three baubles each holding a single, glittery word.

_Loki. And. Tony._

Loki swallowed, his mouth feeling dry. His heart picked up speed and his chest flooded with affection and longing.

He’d seen the romantic decorations in Christmas displays. He and Tony had _scoffed_ at them the year they went ornament shopping. Most of them were incredibly tacky or ludicrous. Technically, the ones Tony had weren’t even _romantic_. It was just their names yet… yet it _felt_ romantic. 

When Tony touched his arm, Loki dragged his gaze away from the tree.

Tony was watching him carefully.

“I did something else too,” he said softly. 

His eyes flicked up, and Loki followed them instinctively. He sucked in a breath; he was standing under mistletoe. 

“I had Rhodey help me last year,” Tony said. “But it turned out it just wasn’t the same.” 

Loki’s gaze snapped to Tony’s. 

“I worked out that Christmas is better when you’re here,” Tony continued. “I worked out _everything_ is better with you here.” 

Tony’s hand slid down until he could hold Loki’s again. He smiled with a mixture of hope and uncertainty.

“And I figured, Christmas is the time for miracles. When better to tell you then the one time of year when you already put up with so much from me?”

“Tony,” Loki breathed.

Tony stepped closer until their chests brushed. 

“So, if you don’t want this,” Tony murmured. “You better tell me.”

Loki didn’t say a word, he also didn’t stop Tony when the man pushed onto his tiptoes and tilted his head. Instead, Loki bent down to meet him. Their mouths slotted together and they both gave a soft, relieved sigh. Loki used his free hand to cup Tony’s cheek and Tony wrapped an arm around his waist.

They kissed slowly and softly, just brushing their mouths together and luxuriating in the fact they _could_.

When the kiss finally broke, Loki lingered close. He pressed his forehead to Tony’s and kept his eyes closed, just smiling and enjoying being able to hold Tony to him.

“I guess I did luck out with a miracle,” Tony murmured.

Loki chuckled and opened his eyes. He pulled back just enough to meet the man’s gaze. Tony’s smile had returned to the cheer and happiness he was used to. There wasn’t a hint of worry or nerves anymore.

Loki grinned back and stroked his thumb over Tony’s cheek. Tony closed his eyes and leant into Loki’s touch. It felt like a miracle for him too.

“You gave no indication,” Loki murmured.

“Neither did you,” Tony replied. He opened his eyes. “I wasn’t sure if you would threaten to burn those ornaments too.” He laughed softly. “But you came here every year. I figured that had to mean something. Or well, I hoped it did.”

“It has,” Loki admitted, “from the beginning. You were the only one who could make me look forward to this holiday.”

Tony’s eyes twinkled. “And so your small heart grew three sizes that-”

Loki shoved him, but Tony was already laughing. He scowled and crossed his arms, but Tony darted back into his space. He placed his hands on Loki’s arms and pressed their lips together in another kiss.

Loki _wanted_ to hold onto his annoyance, but with most things with Tony, he quickly found himself giving in. He opened his arms and pulled the man close. But it didn’t feel like defeat. How could it? He was kissing Tony under the mistletoe. Nothing could be more perfect than that.


End file.
